


Want you back

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar Bottom, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Stiles is an idiot, Teen Wolf, The Pack, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), soulmate, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Stiles has something in mind, but it didn’t works very well.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 13





	Want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It’s Thiam and Sterek story there.  
> Sorry for my mistakes , english isn’t my language. So I hope you will like it.  
> Enjoy.  
> Clo

"Are you sure what you're doing Stiles?" Derek asks and looks at his boyfriend in a weird way, Stiles is brewing a magic potion or so he thinks. Derek watches him, his arms crossed over his chest showing his muscles through that green t-shirt he loves to wear all the time. 

"I should have bet you would ask me this question but I will reassure you my dear Sourwolf. This is all without fear. I will show you that my magic is progressing day by day, and that you can trust me!" Stiles throws a pinch of what looks like salt into the cauldron before grabbing the magic spell and reading it louder. 

"Why are you doing this?" The ex-Alpha looks at his boyfriend with a curious face. Stiles has recently been practicing magic, and Derek is always worried when he gets too far.

"It's a protective charm, after what happened to Allison, and everything we've been through, what I've been through with the wild hunt .. and the pack as well I wish we had every chance to survive and stay united"

"Is it really necessary? We're a pack after all. We should get away with it as we always do." Derek shrugs. 

Stiles sighs, the magic spell paper still in his hands.  
"I know but I want to. I want to prove that I can do some magic. You all know how to do something, like supernatural thing not me, at least not yet ... Let me handle it, just trust me"

Derek nods and smile. 

"I get it. I can understand, and I already trust you completely but don't abuse too much, my mother always said to be careful with the magic. "The older man kisses his lover on the forehead, and takes a seat facing the table in front of him, a foul smell letting thick dark smoke escape. Stiles starts letting out some words while Derek clings to the table try his best to not to faint, feeling very weird..

—

Scott looks around and scratches the back of his head. What had just happened? He doesn't know at all, and he absolutely has to warn the pack. He quickly receives a message from Stiles asking him to come quickly and join him at the Hale Manor.

When Scott arrives at the Hale Family house, he's surprised to see Stiles, he wants so much to know what could have happened ... and if everyone is okay.

"Scott! I need to talk to you. I think something's happened!" Stiles puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder, annoyed by what just happened.

"Does that have to do with the shaking I felt? What happened? What are you doing in Derek's place?" Scott asks.

Stiles puts potions and magic items away in his bag, as he looks up to glance at Scott. Guilty look on his face. "Maybe I did something ... Derek has completely lost his memory, that's why I need your help!"

Stiles says as he tries to find a mistake in his potions and his spell. He has probably concocted the wrong spell, he must find a solution and quickly.

"Stiles ... I texted Kira, and Liam, are we going to try to sort it out all together okay? I wouldn't want you in trouble with Derek."

"Wait what? You what? What are you talking about? You know kira is not here anymore ... and then it's not like me and derek are the perfect couple, i'll manage myself."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other strangely, the new Alpha was about to ask him a few questions but the familiar growl of a young wolf, caused a slight fear. "Guys! I think we have really.. a big problem."

“Liam? Are you okay? "

"Yes .. well no! Theo is in town! I mean Theo is here. Theo is in Beacon Hills!!"

Stiles is hiding behind his face. Liam is right something is off but not cause of Theo. 

"What? Did he try to attack you?" Scott asks, clenching his fists as the question made Stiles laugh, and Liam watching him with a cold look. 

"May I know what you think is funny?" 

Stiles is about to tell him that there was no fear about Theo being in town but he will stop observing the two werewolves seriously. He then understood that his best friends were also victims of this cursed spell. Stiles swallowed hard, and let out a sigh before jumping at the second slam of the door.

"Can anyone here explain to me what's going on here?" Lydia bursts into the room, pointing to the small bump behind her coat. This is how Stiles quickly realized that Lydia had forgotten she was about to give birth in few months. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the important details of their life. Great, he said to himself. He really need to think a plan B quickly. 

Theo showed up in the Manor as Liam stared at him, fists clenched, ready to defend the pack but Scott intervened between them. 

"Liam, please .. I just want to talk to you." Theo's voice loses hope when Liam lets out a groan for the first time since years. 

"Stay away, Theo!" Scott intervenes as the Chimera moved towards the Beta, and tries to make him come back to his senses.

"You better go and never come back."

"No! No way. I just want to understand what's happening to yo—-!"

Liam roars and punched Theo in the nose who let slip a whines in pain. He had forgotten how much it could hurt. Physically and emotionally. Stiles gets up and pushes the three young wolves away from each other before causing further damage. "Theo? Theo is that you?" He helps him to get up.

"Well yeah, who else? Just a broken nose but everything is fine isn’t?!" He sniffles.

"What you deserve!" Liam lets out another growl, before being pushed back by Stiles.

"What's going on? Did you know about Theo?" Scott quiestions Stiles confused. 

"It's a very long story .. but first I have to talk to Theo." Stiles looks at Scott, Liam and Lydia. “Alone” He sighs. 

Theo stands up with Stiles' help, and watches his hands stained with his own blood. "What's happening to all of them? Can you tell me why Liam is acting so weird?"

"Well .. you were spared, lucky for you and ... for me apparently!"

Theo sniffles, wincing in pain. "Who are you saying that to!"

“Don't be like that…” Stiles looks up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"My boyfriend just hit me, and seems to have completely forgotten the last few months we spent together so unless you have a good and valid explanation...”

"I know that! I was there! It shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry." Stiles raised his hand angrily. 

"Well explain it to me." Theo sighs. 

"I .. I might have provoked this."

"Damn! What do you mean?" Theo said and then rolls his eyes when Liam gives him a cold look.

“I was with Derek, I wanted to cast a spell on the pack, some kind of protective charm… something I had never done before. It was only to protect the pack, I swear. but Derek’s body started to shake and changed his attitude, he didn't even remember being in the same room as me so I called Scott and ... "

"Your spell didn't work at all. They all lost their fucking memories! You screwed up !!" Theo took a moment to breath, his fingers drawing little circles on his temple. 

"Technically the spell worked, it just didn't have the effect that I wanted!" Stiles responds by scratching the back of the neck, feeling guilty.

Theo shook his head sharply, heaving a deep sigh. "Wait a minute? Why do I remember everything?" 

Stiles considered, shrugging. "I didn't put your first name on the pack list... I mean for the spell"

"What why?" This revelation angered Theo.

"I still don't trust you to be part of the pack!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"It doesn't matter. You should definitely be worrying about what we're going to do now to fix this problem." Stiles sighs, and folds his arms across his chest.

"So you admit you need me now after admit i’m not even part of this pack?"

"Liam hates you now, doesn't he? Like everyone in this room so you don't really have a choice." He defends himself. 

"All your fault, not mine!" Stiles had just scored a point and ignored Theo's comment.

"For once!" Stiles smiles. 

"Everything was fine before you decided to play like a charlatan ! I had plans but as always Stiles Stilinski messing everything up. I spent almost three years convincing myself that I deserved to be part this pack, . Liam's confidence, and all of you. I changed, for many of you it has not been easy to join. I know that I don’t have a glorious past, I regret every day of my life, I paid for what I did. I didn't think I should go into this torture again. Liam hates me and that I'm not sure I can stand it again. " Theo shook his head, breathing loudly. 

"I didn't know Liam meant so much to you."  
Suddenly Stiles realizes that they will have to face another eventful episode. 

"Spoiler! Now you know." Theo responds bitterly before leaving for some fresh air. "Theo... come back" He sighs, rolling eyes as Scott, Lydia and Liam were watching them with a confuse look. It would be a long day. 


End file.
